Their Passion
by Black Karasu
Summary: Sakura has always been a quiet girl. But, something deep inside her just burst out with colorful language, right in front of the loyal Jashin follower! Hidan and Sakura Rated: T for language


Authoress Note: I read most of the ItaSaku fanfictions so far, and I decided to try a new pairing

**Authoress Note:** I read most of the ItaSaku fanfictions so far, and I decided to try a new pairing. So, I said to myself, "Why not Hidan and Sakura? They seem like opposites, I wonder how they will arrange them." And that is how I got attached to the idea. Of course, I'm still a definite ItaSaku fan! This is only a oneshot, so yeah… I like the idea how they made Sakura into a Jashin-follower, but in this one, not so much.  I hope you enjoy the oneshot!

_**Their Passion in Life…**_

It was a clear and right sunny day as a girl with bright pink hair and apple green eyes walked out of her house and into the consuming hot sunny day. She goes by the name of Haruno Sakura. The young 15 year old teenager always had many good habits such as cleanliness, politeness, intelligence (if that is a habit), being extra careful, and always quiet. That's right Sakura had many friends such as Yamanaka Ino (the long blonde haired girl that loved the color purple, and always had the newest gossip), TenTen (Konoha's best accuracy with weapons (A/N: I'm making this a highschool oneshot) and the girl with twin chocolate colored haired buns), Hyuuga Hinata (the shyest Hyuuga member with her heritage of the famous Byakugan with a tint of lavender, though her shyness was soon gone when she met Ino), and Temari (the bad ass girl who labels herself as a "rebel" even though she is more of "punk").

"Sakura-chan!" a loud blonde haired teenage boy yelled as Sakura smiled towards the yell.

"Good morning Naruto-kun…" the cherry blossom said nearly in a whisper. As I have said, she was extremely quiet. It was a surprise how she made friends with the loudest of all in Konoha High, Ino. "It's nearly summer Naruto-kun, what are you hiding under your thick jacket?"

Naruto frowned and sighed, "Why do you have to be so smart Saku-chan?!" he unzipped his jacket to reveal thousands of ramen packs falling everywhere on the sidewalk. The short pink haired girl gave a small smile. Naruto was one of her many guy friends.

As they approached the school gates, they noticed that they came 5 minutes early as Sakura approached her red locker. Konoha's color was red and orange, the color of fire. Soon, Ino came into view for her locker was right next Sakura's.

"Ohayo Ino-chan." Sakura waved.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!!" Ino literally yelled on the top of her lungs. "Chouji asked me out to the upcoming dance!" no wonder why she was so happy. Akimachi Chouji was one of the chubbiest, but with the most stamina boy in the school. The only reason why Ino loved Chouji was because she always wanted to see if he was romantic as all of his other ex-girlfriend, Ami said he was.

Sakura blushed at the loudness, "Congratulations Ino."

Hinata came with a large smile, "N-Naruto-kun asked me to the dance…" a large blush adorn her face as she twiddled with her fingers.

Ino and Sakura both smiled, "Congrats!"

Next, TenTen came and shouted, "Neji-kun asked me!"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura both nodded, feeling no need to say congratulations again. Soon, Temari came up with a giant smile on her face.

Before the four blonde pig-tailed girl could say anything, Sakura spoke for her, "Congratulations Temari! Shikamaru asked you to the dance." Temari raised her eyebrows.

"Let me guess… You all got asked out?" Everyone nodded except for Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan! The dance is really big and you HAVE to have a boyfriend with you to enter! No one asked you?" TenTen shook the cherry blossom's shoulders back and forth. She shook her head hesitantly. "Why don't you ask Sasuke out?"

Sakura gasped and shook her head in a 'no' and answered, "Of course not! You know that Ami is going out with him! I cannot do that TenTen! I'm not going… everyone thinks I'm too shy. I'm shyer than Hinata for Kami's sake…" she shook her head. "No offense Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, "None taken Saku-chan… There has to be someone that is like you… or not. Because as I've read in romance novels, the opposites attract."

"Like how a red rose, and a white rose are opposite colors, but go perfectly together…" Ino sighed romantically.

Sakura looked as the glass half empty instead of half full, "But if roses are a symbol of love, how come they die? How come they wither away…?" Sakura had never had a boyfriend, and she planned never to.

Temari started complaining, "Come on Sakura-chan! Why don't you ask—" they were interrupted with a loud shout that caused a crowd to form in the middle of a hall. He shouted such colorful language it made Sakura gasp and blush like a sailor.

"JASHIN DAMNS YOU TO HELL!!" the stranger yelled.

"Come on, I want to see what's going on…." Ino, the ultimate gossip machine just couldn't walk away without information. Everyone sighed as they made their way to the scene. Sakura could see a moonlight haired student with bright lavender eyes that could nearly glow in the dark. He wore a necklace with a circle and an upside down triangle. She immediately knew that he was a Jashin worshipper. He wore a black shirt that wasn't precisely buttoned up all the way and dark navy blue skinny jeans. He also wore red and black checkered Vanns©. Sakura always tried avoiding this boy for some reason, despite their similar clothing style. Sakura wore a red spaghetti strap than ended to mid thigh, a black shoulder less shirt on top of the spaghetti strap and black skinny jeans with black skater shoes. You could say that Sakura had her own style of clothing.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!" Hidan pointed at her menacingly as her friends smirked and pushed her to the center of the circle.

Sakura gasped and blushed, "N-Nothing!"

He grew even more furious, "Don't give me that crap! Oh, so you are staring at NOTHING?! Fucking nothing?! Ha! Either you were staring at me or the bitch ass freak here." He pointed at the angry girl, Tayuya who also cursed just as much as Hidan. The two broke up just now.

"I-I'm s-s-serious! I-I'm s-staring a-at n-nothing…" Sakura lowered her head.

"NOTHING MY ASS!! Ha! Come on, you fucking heathen!" he waited for an answer, only to say, "Che, see you later Pinky."

Sakura's friends gasped. They knew her sensitive side. Whenever someone called her mean names, she would always break down. Though, this time, Sakura decided to show him the new her!

"Pinky…?" Sakura lifted her head to show a menacing glare that scared nearly everyone as Hidan stopped at his tracks. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PINKY YOU FUCK-TARD!!"

"S-Sakura…?" Ino couldn't believe her ears. "I-Is this r-really S-S-Sakura…?" the old Sakura would never curse or even yell, better yet, glare!

Sakura turned to face her, "Just shut the fuck up Ino, and let me handle with stupid-ass problem." Ino and her friends shut up immediately.

"What did you call me bitch?!" Hidan turned to face her.

Sakura smirked, "Fuck-tard…"

He twitched, "You whore!"

"Man-bitch." Sakura answered as the crowd surrounding them 'Oooh'ed.

"Slut." He continued on with the rant.

"Bitch ass freak."

He smirked, "Chicken ass lover."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You kiss Jashin-sama's fucking feet, huh man-whore?"

"I fucking hate you!" he shouted.

"I fucking hate you more!"

"I fucking hate you so much that I'll sacrifice my life just to make sure you're dead!" Hidan came close to Sakura's angry face.

"I'll see you in Hell then jackass!" She smirked.

He smirked and came up close, "Looks like I have a new competition."

"Looks like I have a new rival." She replied with a smirk as she came closer as well.

"Looks like I got myself a date to upcoming dance…" Hidan smirked, waiting for her to blush, but she never did.

"Looks like you do." With that, Sakura walked away. "Oh and by the way Hidan…?" He raised an eyebrow. "My passion is totally cursing."

As she walked away, the crowd made their way to their homeroom as Hidan shouted so Sakura could hear, "HOLY SHIT, I'M IN HELL!!" that was a good sign, of course.

_**End**_


End file.
